No More Mistakes
by sentinel10
Summary: "I'm breaking the imprint Gabe. If you love me like you say you do, you'll find me again. Your... free..." With one more kiss pressed against his forehead, Leah backed away slowly and slid out of Gabe's room and his life. Part of the 'No' Series.


**I do not own Twilight and Katy Perry owns the lyrics.**

* * *

This story is part of the little series I have started, known as 'The No Series'. All Lemon One-shots with the word 'No' in the title.

This is the fourteenth instalment; they have no relevance to each other, so it will not be like sequels or anything. Just good ol' lemony moments.

Note: This is for my reviewers who wanted a Leah/OC in the 'No' Series!

* * *

**No More Mistakes**

_If it's not like the movies,  
That's how it should be, yeah.  
When he's the one,  
I'll come undone,  
And my world will stop spinning  
And that's just the beginning, yeah._

_- Not like the movies -_

* * *

Leah held her breath as she dived again, deep down into the black shimmering water. It was freezing and thick, it's current becoming stronger with each and every second. She didn't bother open her eyes, the dark not assisting at all in her search. She needed her senses _now _more than ever.

Kicking her legs harder, her lungs felt like they were going to burst from the dry burn building from the lack of oxygen in her blood. She'd been diving for what felt like forever, back down into the abyss, it's inky water thick and ravenous, like diving into the beasts mouth. But she knew no matter how much pain she felt physically, there would be nothing like the emotional pain she'd feel if she didn't succeed.

Using the pull of the heavy chains over her heart, she thrashed down into the water, attempting to find the smooth edge she so desperately yielded to find. Kicking her legs deeper and harder, she suddenly smacked into the hard surface. Her fingers fumbling down the smoothness of the glass, attempting to find a way in. Her mind was running into overdrive as she struggled, finding the handle and jerking it violently to open the door. With her throat burning and her pulse slowing, she made the decision on instinct. Leah knew that time was hastily slipping away, his own lungs no doubt filling with water trying to stop his heart. _Her Heart_.

_Come on you son of a bitch_ She whimpered in her mind, as she brought her legs up to her chest and with a wild thrust, used the strength of her thighs to push her boot covered foot at the window. _Come on_... She screamed, her mind and body flowing with frustration and desperation.

Kicking several times she felt her body slowly lose all it's strength, feeling like a freight train was moving through her veins, shutting down all the audio and physiology functions of her body. She felt like she was dying twice over. Her heart was dying _inside _and outside of the car that she had seen plummet from the bridge only minutes earlier.

Fighting back the burn and the immense white light behind her lids, she opened her eyes in the dark abyss seeing the white of the Ute. With one last attempt she lifted her knee high and smashed her shoe against the car window, watching as her boot glided its way throw the glass shattering it into a million pieces.

_Don't die on me_ She cried desperately as she pulled her foot from the wreckage and inched the upper half of her body into the vehicle, grabbing tightly on to any piece of clothing she could. Tugging him furiously, she felt a give of pressure before her body was being ripped away from him.

Large hands grabbed around her waist, tugging her towards the surface. With every inch of life she had left in her, she struggled against the person taking her away, taking _him_ away.

Breaking the water, Leah gasped at the sudden rush of air that was fighting its way back into her lungs and body. "Let me go!" She shrieked, her voice rasping and trembling as she tried to escape her assailants clutches. "What are you doing? Don't save me, save _him_!" She cried, feeling the burn of a hot lump of pain inside her chest.

"Jacob's got it Sis. He's getting Gabe" Seth breathed, his lungs heavy and sore with the panic that had coursed through his body, after watching his sister run and dive into the icy cold water after her imprint, with no fear and no regard for her own life. Laying back a little, Seth kicked them both back to shore, keeping a tight hold on his sister to make sure she wouldn't go back in after him.

"Have you fucking lost your mind Leah?" Seth scolded, getting to his feet on the black sandy riverbank. He was lucky that he'd been on patrol with Jacob when the accident happened, and he'd hate to think what would have happened if he wasn't.

Earlier that day he had witnessed the argument between Leah and Gabe. Gabe refused to give into the imprint, because of Leah's involvement with his uncle which happened years ago. Gabe refused to look at her, touch her, or even talk to her once he'd found out that she'd slept with her Alpha after a drunken stupor, over ten years ago.

_~Flashback~_

"Don't touch me" Gabriel spat, moving his shoulder out of her reach. He could feel the anger coursing through his veins, his wolf wanting to rip and tear at anything to relieve the rage he felt clouding his mind and judgement. He wanted Leah to suffer like he suffered once he found out. He couldn't believe it. It was just so fucking fucked up. How could they?

"Gabe..." Leah frowned, pulling her hand back towards her chest and cupping it with the other. "I didn't mean to hurt you" She whispered looking down at the floor feeling his glare bore into her. She didn't know what he wanted from her. She'd apologised over and over, but it all seemed to fall on deaf ears.

"Sure sure Leah. Whatever helps you sleep at night." He hissed, his eyes black and his whole body tensed from the conversation he'd over heard. Seems Emily Uley didn't know how to shut her fat trap and continued to talk about shit she knew nothing about. He'd been speaking with Jared and Kim's son Cameron, when Emily decided to have a conversation with his mother only a few feet away.

"It didn't mean anything" She shuddered feeling his rage pulsating from his usually warm eyes. "I didn't know if I-"

"You didn't know if you'd _what_?" He snarled snatching her up by the shoulders and shaking her. "That _what_?"

Leah eyes trembled with un-shed tears, she didn't want to hurt Gabe any more than she was but she knew he had the right to know everything about her past, her mistakes, because she knew everything about his. Leah promised herself she would definitely be having _words _with Emily to teach her how not to stick her nose in other people's business.

"I didn't know if I wanted _this_. I didn't think -" Leah sobbed, her own heart breaking as the words she'd held back for so long seeped through.

Releasing her out of his grip Gabe stumbled back like he'd been hit with a brick wall. He watched her with careful eyes making sure he didn't hear correctly. Was she actually telling him, that she no longer wanted him?

"I _do _want you" Leah breathed as if reading his mind but also feeling like there was no air left inside of her body. "I just don't know if you'll be able to handle what I have to say. I wanted nothing more than to protect you when you were born, when you went to school but now- Now Gabriel, it's so much more. Your sweet, your kind, both traits from your mother, your protective and unselfish, like your father but I-. Me and Jake, we _needed _each other, I was so broken, so unhappy and Jake - he - he saved me. He saved me for _you_"

Cocking and eyebrow and laughing at her he shook his head. "Saved you?" He snarled gritting his teeth and clenching his jaw as he grabbed on to her wrist and pulled her forward making her ebb out a tiny shriek. "I was the _only_ one meant to save you Leah. _Me_, not my fucking uncle, not that fucking _douche _bag Sam, not any other man. I am supposed to be _it_ for you" He growled.

"You are, trust me, but I had to know for sure. Me and Jacob, we go back along way, we've been friends for a long time and if it couldn't work with him, it couldn't work with anyone." She said hurriedly, trying to tear her hand from his grasp.

"Your such a slut!"He said dropping his hand and striding to his Ute, attempting to unlock the door. He wanted nothing more than to go and confront his uncle and rip him a new fucking hole, preferably in his neck.

"What?" She gasped, shocked that he'd ever say something so nasty and horrible. She didn't deserve that no matter what and he was slowly starting to push his luck.

"You heard me" He hissed slamming his fist against the top of the car, denting his metal roof.

"Excuse me! But Jacob was the _only_ one. You should be so lucky. My mistake happened 10 years ago, but _you_, I had to watch you day in day out, bring these bimbo's home from college, test drive the bitches, and then go on to the next." She breathed deeply trying to rein in her anger but it was futile.

"I have _never_ told you to stop, it wasn't my choice to make you stop. You wanted them, you could have them" Leah's voice was growing with each word. "I had to sit in the tiny house, in the lounge room, _alone_, while you were jack hammering some bimbo, that clearly doesn't love or deserve you." With another deep breath Leah continued to pour her soul out to him, letting him know exactly _how _he had hurt her.

"Because I wanted you to have a _choice_. and then finally, _finally _you choose you want to start something with me, we get close, we kiss, but you _never_ touch me how you touched them. Do you know how that feels? To watch someone you love, treat someone else with so much love and passion? To be left out, left to the side until there is no one left except for little Leah Clearwater? You knew what imprinting was like seeing your parents but clearly you gave no thought to think what I might be feeling or thinking, how unloved I felt every time you went on a date with a girl, scared one day you will decide that she was the one for you and that you don't need me any more!"

"So fuck you Gabe, you son of a bitch! I love you but you clearly _don't_ reciprocate the feelings, so fuck off and go screw everyone in the state of Washington, but just know that I won't be here waiting for you like I always have." She screamed, her eyes watery and her cheeks flushed from anger.

"Leah-" He whispered moving to hug her only to be shoved back away.

"Go away! I _hate _you, I don't ever want to see you again." She sobbed feeling the weight of a thousand bricks on her chest. "Go be with Nicky or Sally or Therese, go and love them, I don't need you! I _hate_ you" She seethed, her teeth grinding together.

"Fine" He mumbled turning to unlock the door of his car. "Just so you know, the only reason I didn't want to 'take you', like those other girls, is because I love you and I want us to last. I don't just want to have you and then throw you away. I'm sorry I hurt you Leah because I am nothing without you" He finished sliding into the drivers side, and speeding off down the driveway.

_~End Flashback~_

Leah stood wobbly on her legs, peering out into the water waiting for her Alpha to submerge with Gabe. She was glad she followed him in his wolf form, stalking in the trees after the car. If she hadn't been there who knows what would have happened.

Her heart was beating erratically as she saw Jacob's head break from the water followed by Gabe's beautiful face. His eyes where closed and his skin paled, a slight blue lining his lips.

"Oh _no_, no, no, no!" She cried turning towards Seth and hugging him tightly, trying to make the images disappear.

"Shit" Seth hissed, watching as Jacob pulled his nephew to the shore and begin CPR on the young wolf.

"Come on, you little shit" Jacob's deep voice boomed as he hit against the shifter's chest with his fist attempting to start his heart. "You are not dying on me... I will _not _bury you" He scolded, pressing flat palms against his chest and beginning compressions. "Leah! What the _fuck _happened?" Jacob yelled, still trying to get the boys heart to start.

"I can't breath Seth, I- _can't _– breathe" She cried clutching at her chest feeling like she was drowning.

"What the hell is happening Jake?" Seth cried out feeling his sister go limp in his arms, her dead weight making him sway a little on his feet. "Come on Lee, wake up, wake up damn you" Seth growled, shaking her body in his arms to no avail.

"It's the god damn imprint." Jacob hissed still attempting to get his nephews heart to start again. "We lose Gabe, we'll lose them _both_" He ground out, his muscles hurting from the repetition of movement.

Letting his hand fall Jacob pinched Gabe's nose and grabbed hold of his chin. "You better live through this so I can kill you when I am done" He growled, giving his sister's son, breath from his own lungs.

* * *

When Leah woke she was in a dark room and she could tell it was night time still. She wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep but her muscles were tired and weary. She suddenly remembered what had happened last when she been awake and shot up in bed with panic coursing through her body.

"_Relax_, he's fine" A deep voice said from the darkness of the room.

"Where is he?" She asked, wanting to see with her own two eyes.

"You don't believe me?" He asked, the hurt obvious in his voice.

"I haven't believed you in a _long _time Sam" She spat, pulling the breathing contraption from her face and ripping off the white sheet.

"Leah-"

"I don't want to hear it Sam. Where's Gabe?"

"Emily wants to say she's sorry and that she didn't mean for Gabe to hear her."

Leah glared darkly at Sam, the man she once gave her all to. He was once her heart, her soul, her everything, until he decided he wasn't strong enough to fight for her, that he wasn't strong enough to stay away from her cousin, best friend and sister. "Emily shouldn't even have been talking about _me_. Her and her bunch of gossiping old hags. I am so sick of being on the receiving end of all this shit. I can't help that I am the only girl in the pack of merry fucking men, but tell her this. She ever, and I fucking mean it Sam. If your wife _ever _speaks lowly about me again, I'll match the other side of her scarred up face."

Instinctively Sam growled. It was threatening and primal, but she knew that Sam wouldn't be able to do shit. Not with her Alpha in the house and not with her whole pack of brothers waiting down stairs.

"Don't fucking start Sam, _now _is so~o not the time" She explained, her jaw tense and her teeth pressed tightly together. Hoping out of the bed she felt the tug off something in her arm but she ignored the slight discomfort and flutter of pain. She was going to make sure Gabriel was okay, that he wasn't hurt and that he was comfortable.

Closing the door behind her, she crept into the other vacant rooms that usually housed the wolves when they were injured. She could already her the slow strum of his heart as she neared the door. Leah stood looking at the door knob, suddenly nervous. Did he even want to see her? Did he care that he'd hurt her? Did he want to forgive her for the incident with Jacob?

Pushing aside her fears, she gently opened the door, careful not to make too much noise in case he was sleeping. Cracking the door open she slipped silently into the room and stood with her back against the closed door.

Her eyes burned with tears as she looked down at him. He was still as pale as when Jacob had dragged him from the water, though his cheeks flushing a small shade of red. His forearm was bandaged tightly and one of his eyes swollen shut. She could tell the healing process was taking into effect, his lips twitching a little, every time she took as sharp breath in.

She stared down at Gabe, trying to remember a time when she wasn't hurting, when she wans't hurting him. They were supposed to be everything to each other but it felt like the chains tying them together where slowly slipping, crumbling and falling apart. She'd always doubted to pull of the imprint. Its eternal promise to keep two beings together forever was now feeling like a burden rather than a gift.

So she took a deep breath and nodded to herself ready to do what she'd promised herself she would. She would give Gabriel Meraz the ultimate choice. He could love her, he could be with her, but only if he wanted to. She was going to free him. She was going to save him.

Leaning down and laying a hand on the bed, she sighed and brushed the back of her hand down his face. He felt like he was running a fever but she knew the wolves bodies notched up a few degrees when they were healing. Silently she pressed her full lips to his sweaty forehead, whispering against his skin.

"I'm breaking the imprint Gabe. If you love me like you say you do, you'll find me again. Your... _free_..." With one more kiss pressed against his forehead, Leah backed away slowly and slid out of Gabe's room and his life.

* * *

"Where is she, you son of a bitch" Gabe snarled, pinning Jacob to the wall in the small cabin he shared with his wife. Gabe's eyes were black as he stared up toward the larger more senior wolf. His uncle was always behind everything and Gabe knew that he would have had a hand in this too. "Speak! Tell me" He roared, pressing his now healed forearm against Jacob's neck.

It had been two weeks. Two whole depressing, sad, unliveable, agonising weeks of people giving him bullshit answers to Leah's where bouts, where she'd gone, if she was safe. He'd missed her like crazy, his wolf often taking over and running the entire borders of LaPush looking for her, trying to find her scent. But it was no use. She wasn't in LaPush and her Alpha _knew _where she was.

"She's gone" Jacob spat, shoving the small and lower ranked wolf backwards, making his back smash against the opposite wall. "You really think she'd stay. You tried to fucking kill yourself!" Jacob's voice boomed.

"I was angry, I didn't think things through, I wanted this shit to end Jake. All this hurt, this guilt-"

Gabe's eyes trembled as he slid down the wall, his body aching and straining just to be with her again. It wasn't just the physical things. It was her laugh early in the morning when she'd jump on to his bed and blow a raspberries on his back, it was her smile when she sat on the couch and watched the Lion King for the tenth time, it was her eyes when she watched him run through the forest in their wolf forms, it was her scent after she'd swim in the salt water at the beach, it was-

Letting out a sob, Gabe broke down in front of his uncle, who stood looking down at him. Jacob didn't want to feel guilt and pity towards his nephew, the same nephew who Leah would come to him about in the middle of the night, crying and cursing that he'd gotten a new girlfriend and asking him when it was going to be her turn. Leah might have been a bitch sometimes, a complete nightmare to patrol with, a tantrum throwing wild cat when it came to anything to do with Gabe, but she was still Leah.

The same Leah who helped him breathe again without the threat of his chest crumbling into his empty chest. She'd been there, held his hand, kissed his temple, rocked him and cried with him.

"You have to tell me where she is. She - I - I _need _her" Gabe whispered, looking up at Jacob who was leaning against the wall and rubbing his throat.

Sighing Jacob dropped his hand and ran it through his hair. "She doesn't need you to 'need' her Gabe. You can't _just _need her. You can't just have her as your second choice, your _back up _plan."

"I miss her" Gabe whimpered, the tears no doubt ready to start again.

"Tell me what you miss about her" His uncle spoke, his eyes softening even more.

"I miss the way she used to listen to me when no one else would, I miss the way she used to let me give her piggy back rides after we'd spend the day at the beach. I miss her face, her aura, just the way she was all the time... I hurt her Jake. I said shit that hurt her, words that burned her inside. I didn't mean to be so god damn nasty. All the words where untrue... I just - Do you think she is better without me? Is she safe? Is she going to come home?"

Jacob shook his head. "I don't know Gabe. You need to give Leah time, you of all people should know that. Leah is - she's different from the rest of us. She hides herself, her emotions, but with you, she can't hide. You scare her, you make her think about the future of her life, something she gave up on after Sam left."

Gabe nodded at his Uncles word's. "She's my best friend and I - fucked it up"

Jacob sighed again, his nephew slowly getting on his nerves. "Look. This is the deal Gabe, you either keep her as your best friend whilst never seeing her again or you figure out if you want her more than just being friends. You need to sort your shit out man. Leah means a lot to me and I'll stand beside her in whatever choice she and you make. But Gabe-" Jacob exclaimed and placed a hand on his nephews shoulder, squeezing it gently "She loves you man, and if you can't see that, I really do feel sorry for _you_"

* * *

Answering the door to the small apartment she had managed to score from the girlfriend of one of Charlie's ex work mates in Seattle, she smiled passing the pizza guy a 20 dollar note as she took the meal. Sitting back on the couch she lay out her splendid meal. Pizza, soda and dessert.

It was the same meal her and Gabe would have every Tuesday night, when they'd have a movie night together. Pizza and Action movies always put them both in a happy mood.

Sighing Leah picked up the chocolate mousse cup and tore back the thin silver foil. Gabe had decided one Tuesday night to cancel their only night they spent alone together, saying he had to go and visit his aunt at Makah Reservation, claiming she was sick and he needed to be up there with his mother. It wasn't until later on that night, when she'd excepted an offering of going to the cinema's with Jacob, she'd found out the truth. Her and Jacob had sat a few rows behind Gabe and some blonde haired college girl. Her heart almost burst, when she recognised his honey voice move through the cinema, his moans and pants only loud enough for both her and Jacob to know what was happening between him and the blonde.

"I have to go!" Leah stuttered as she tried to move past Jacob, tipping the popcorn out and spilling her soda.

"Lee – god dammit - wait up" Jacob growled, watching as she tried to high tail it out of the cinema. Jacob's deep voice had alerted Gabriel to the company in the cinema and he was soon pushing the blonde's mouth from his lap and running after Leah, his hands holding up his jeans. Gabe had stopped when he found her crying in the car park in the back of Jake's rabbit, her knees pulled up, her face buried in her forearms.

"Leah-" He said softly knocking on the door, buckling his belt back up and pulling up the zip of his jeans. "Can I come in?"

Tilting her head up to his questioning orbs, she glared darkly at him. "FUCK OFF!" She screamed, pressing down on the locks on the door closest to him.

"Lee come on" He mumbled, grasping the handle of the rabbit and jigging the handle. "Open the door!"

"Go away!" She cried, her body shaking from the tears that were leaking down her beautiful face. "You lied to me. You dumped me, to get your dick sucked by that bimbo. Just - go away!" She sobbed, crying harder than she ever had before.

"Leah - I am sorry" Gabe said softly pressing his large hand against the window. "I didn't think-"

Before he could continue Leah moved her foot to kick the door of the rabbit making Gabe jump back. "That's right - you didn't think" She screamed before sobbing back in her crossed arms.

The sound of the door bell snapped Leah out of her thoughts and she rose quickly from the seat to see who it was, she was hoping Seth had dropped by with the Charlie's truck, to bring the rest of the stuff she'd left in LaPush. Smiling like an idiot with the silver desert spoon lodge in her mouth, she unlocked the door and pulled it open.

She froze, her breath hitching as she looked at the man standing in front of her, his hands baring the gifts of her favourite flowers, his face remorseful and tired. Slowly pulling the spoon from her mouth, looking up at his sparkling eyes. "What are you doing here?" She asked in an exhausted tone, looking out behind him to search for any of the pack, surely they had told him where she was.

"Can I come in?" He asked, pushing the flowers out to her as a small piece offering, the white of the lilies still graced with tiny dew droplets. Sighing she took the flowers and kicked the door back with her heel allowing him inside the humble apartment.

She watched as he took in the dwelling, running his fingers along some of the furniture, namely the wooden shelf and her old couch she'd picked up at a lawn sale down the road. Walking quickly she pulled out a plastic jug, filling it quickly, and placing the lilies inside, trying to preserve their life. "Thanks for the flowers" Leah muttered, picking at one of the petals, before leaning against the bench to watch him move around the apartment looking at the photos hanging on the wall.

"I didn't know you still had this" Gabe smiled, pulling the frame from the wall and running his fingers over it's glass.

"Yeah" She sighed walking up behind him and gently removing the frame from his hands to hang it back on the wall. "It's the only one I have to remind me of someone I lost a long time ago."

"Really? What happen to him?" Gabe asked leaning back against the edge of the couch, watching as she stared at the photo, her eyes glancing towards him every now and then.

"You know what happened Gabe. _You _grew up, you didn't need me anymore. But that doesn't matter now. I - I let go of that life. The life I thought I could have with you." She closed her eyes tightly, before turning to him and sighing. "What are you doing here Gabe?"

"Leah I-" He started, his eyes locking with hers as he cleared his throat to relieve some of the dryness building there. "I _miss _you. I miss what we had. When I found out you were gone, I didn't know what to do. I searched every where for you. I thought I'd lost you forever before a little birdy helped me see the truth. The truth I had been so blatantly pushing away, the only truth that matters in my life."

Leah rolled her eyes at his statement, crossing her arms tighter. "And what is that?"

Stepping forward Gabe grasped her hands in his, rubbing his thumbs over her knuckles, making heated circles on her soft skin. "That I love you Leah, more than a sister, more than a friend. Your always going to be my best friend. the one who took care of me, the one who helped guide me, the one who stayed with me late at night to help me finish my college applications, the one who would laugh with me on the cliffs late at night when no one was around" Stepping closer, he ran the back of his heated palm down her cheek, thumbing her full bottom lip, watching as her eye lids fluttered. "I'm in love with you Clearwater, and if you let me, I want to be back in your life. I want to be the man that you deserve, I want to be the man that takes care of you, the one that gives you your perfect life with 2.5 children and a house surrounded by a white picket fence. I want to love you Leah, without fear and without regret. And - _I'm sorry_" He breathed cupping her cheeks before pressing his lips against hers.

Pulling away and pressing her forehead against his she frowned. "Tell me the truth Gabe, what happened that night? The night on the bridge"

"There's nothing to tell." He smiled shrugging his shoulders. "I hurt you and I didn't want to live without you, so I thought-"

Gabe was cut off by Leah's lips as she pressed them against his, both of them, closing their eyes and leaning more and more into it. Everything felt better when there was no words, no voices, just heartbeats strumming and _this_. This is what she had waited for.

"Don't _ever _to that again. You would have hurt me more if you would have died. I would have died knowing the last thing's I said to you were that I hate you" She whispered, pulling away and tilting her chin to kiss his eye lids. "I love you Gabriel. More than the stars" Moving to his other lid she kissed it softly. "More than the moon. More than this whole fucked up universe. I love you so very much" Her voice was shaky by the time she pulled away, only to have him pull her back to him, impossibly closer.

"Don't pull away from me Leah. Don't leave me, not again." He whispered, burying his face in the crook of her neck and sighing. "Don't make me chase you. Please don't deny me this one thing"

"Gabe, I could never deny you anything" She smiled, running her fingers through his jet black hair, down his neck and across his shoulders.

"Love me Leah" He whispered making a warm ripple run down her spine.

"I already-"

"No" He started shaking his head and looking up at her again, locking eyes with the most beautiful perfect woman in his life. "_Make _love _to _me"

Leah frowned slightly, her eyes flicking back and forth across his own orbs, searching for the truth in his words, the truth that he really wanted this and he was _ready_.

* * *

"Turn off the light Gabe" Leah exclaimed standing at the end of the bed, looking down at him, sprawled over the sheets, watching as she crossed her arms and gripped the bottom of her shirt.

He sat back against the pillow, shaking his head and smiling at her. "Not a chance. I wanna see this, all of you."

Leah rolled her eyes and glared back, pulling the shirt from her body and throwing it at his face. "Smile at that"

Gabe laughed and tisked at her. "Now with the pants" He motioned for the other parts of her clothing. "Come on Lee" He smiled watching her finger the tops of her shorts, encircling them nervously.

Taking a deep breath and nodding her head Leah slipped off her shorts, kicking them to the side, standing, letting Gabe take her body in. He was watching her with black hungry eyes, his focus running over ever single crevice and every dip her figure made. He was unconsciously licking his lips and moving back into the bed. Patting his hand on his lap, he watched her stroll over and smile, standing out in front of him, for his eyes to appreciate fully.

"Your so beautiful" He mumbled, running his hands from her knees to her hip bones, across her stomach and up to her breasts. He leaned forward making feather light kisses over her skin, tasting her for the first time. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was and how much he'd hurt her when he'd tried to fight against the imprint. "I'm so sorry" He murmured, kissing her hip bones and moving his hands from her breasts to her back and sliding them down to her ass.

Leah sighed, running her hands through his black hair, letting her head lull backwards as his kisses increased with more urgency and moved south."I love you Gabe, more than anything" She whimpered, feeling his hand lock behind her knee and shift it forward.

"Come closer Lee. Let me taste you" He growled, shifting her leg to his shoulder as she stood in front of him bare and exposed. Gabe groaned as her hips shifted forward, exactly inline with his face. "God your wet Lee" He mumbled looking up at her and running the tip of his tongue against her slit, watching her face scrunch with pleasure.

The tiny taste of her arousal, made him immediately want more, his tongue diving between the folds to search for her clit, while sucking the lips of her pussy in and out of his mouth, driving her insane.

Leah could tell Gabe had done this before, a tinny part of her heart crumbling knowing that he'd loved others, he been intimate with others. The best way to describe it would to be as if you were making love to your husband, someone that was supposed to be only yours, knowing that he'd been with other women.

Running a hand up her thigh, Gabe pressed two of his fingers into her warm opening, the juices of her pussy already liberally flowing out, coating his fingers and tongue.

"Oh god" Leah panted, as Gabe curled his fingers forward while sucking on her clit. "Shit" She hissed, pulling at the ends of his hair and arch her back, pressing her pussy closer to his mouth.

Looking down Leah could see him looking up at her, working her and watching the pleasure cross her face, knowing it was him and only him that could do this to her. She could see in his eyes that he knew he owned her, like a man looking over a possession. His brown eyes sparkled with joy, as he felt her release flow down past his fingers and around his wrist.

Leah whimpered as he removed his fingers and lapped at the juices soaking her thighs, her sweetness unparalleled to anything he'd ever tasted. She was breathing hard, panting almost, as he continued to slither between her pussy lips, his tongue working everywhere.

Leaning back Gabe smirked at her before removing her shaky leg and standing up. He kissed her deeply letting her taste her release on his lips. Over and over they kissed, the urgency growing between the two.

Snaking her hands between them Leah tugged his boxers down, so he could kick them to the side. Pressing herself deeper into the kiss, she could feel his erect cock bumping into her mound and nestling between her legs, like it knew were it belonged.

Grasping her small hand around his cock, she worked him slowly, watching his face as he looked back at her, their eyes never leaving each others. Cupping her face gently, Gabe kissed her again, moaning into her mouth, the movements her thumb made over the head of his cock, pressing down against his slit, her other hand gently running up and down the underside of his shaft.

"Dam" He breathed, pursing his lips and leaning his head back, closing his eyes tightly, taking in the sensations of her hands. He could feel her hand working his cock, while the other explored his chest, her lips leaving little pockets of heat as her mouth attacked his neck and collar bone.

"Gabe"- She moaned, kissing his skin, wanting more. "Make love to me please?" She whispered, running her tongue against the hollow of his neck.

Gabe immediately started to push them both on to the bed, with her dropping back first, so he could allow her to get comfortable. Leah was looking up at him through her feather duster eyelashes and he could see the amount of love she had inside her for him.

"I've been a fool" He whispered, placing his hand on her knees and spreading her to accommodate his form. Crawling in between her legs and angling his hips, they pressed sharply together, his forearms braced on the side of her head and his face hovering over hers. "I've been a fool for not realising that you were right here all along, perfection in a woman. I was so stupid, so blind, will you forgive me?" Gabe spoke lowly as he placed wet kisses along her neck. "Will you forgive me Leah my _love_?"

Cupping his face in her hands, she brought his eyes back to her own. "Of course I forgive you. I love you Gabe, I always have, and not just because of the imprint. I love that you know how to run a kitchen and bake, I love that your a boisterous prick that loves to laugh at stupid things, I love that your always there for your mom when she needs a hand, I love that your father hates me, yet you stand up for me. I love everything about you, from the dimple in your chin, to the dimples in your back."

Bracing himself on only one arm, he snaked his hand down to grasp his cock, rubbing it along to seam of her pussy. "I love you Leah, more than words could ever say, more than I could ever show you." He whispered against her lips as he slid slowly inside her heat, her walls crushing the breath out of his lungs.

With their chests pressed so tightly together, Gabe could feel her heart rate increase as he nestled inside her, their hips locked and their eyes looking straight into each others souls. "Don't ever leave me again Lee" He muttered, his movements slow and steady, filling her before pulling out and slipping back into her silky tightness. He felt at home with her, something no one else had ever managed to do, something so raw even their souls knew they were destined for one another.

"I won't" She moaned, shaking her head and holding on to his shoulder's, moving her hips to meet his every stroke.

"Stay with me always" He breathed, taking a dark nipple into his mouth and swirling his tongue over it.

"I _will_" She groaned arching her back for him to take more of the bud into his mouth, his lips and teeth tugging at her flesh.

It was painfully slow, though highly erotic as they rocked against each other, his cock swelling inside of his mate, ready to mark her as his. He'd fucked many a girls, but _this_, this _thing_ with Leah, this was love. This was all his dedication, his want, his love for her, pouring straight from his heart to hers. This was love making, not lust, not anything else.

This was love, and this was _their_ love.

...

..

.

* * *

AN - Fineto... This is dedicated to my girl laurazuleta18 who has been waiting for a Leah/OC in the 'No' Series since the beginning of time... well maybe since the beginning of the series anyhooo!

Love you bitches!

Ohhh... Guess who was nominated for 2 (that's right people) 2 categories in the GEM AWARDS. I didn't even know... I saw it last night and was tickled with delight... In the category of 'Best Lemon' for 'No Longer Losing' (Jake/Leah) and 'Best Use of a Minor Character' for 'No Bonds' (Leah/Brady/Colin)... shucks... you guys *blushes* Now let me just say _wow_... the other people in those categories and all the categories for that fact are _incredible_, so even to be nominated is sweet!

There are a few of the Blackwater and Leah shippers in there so check it out... Vote to keep the dreams alive!

http:/gemawards (dot) blogspot (dot) com/


End file.
